In addition to yeast dough doughnuts, a number of other frozen food products, particularly frozen bakery products, carry an external layer of an icing, frosting or sweetened glaze (“iced frozen food products”). These include cakes, cookies, cake dough doughnuts, pastries, muffins, etc. When such iced frozen food products are thawed, either by exposure to microwaves or ambient or slightly elevated temperatures, the icing, frosting or glaze loses its shine or gloss within a few hours or days, thereby making the thawed product appear less fresh to the consumer.